


Недооцененные

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Недооцененные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unappreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407271) by Candyland. 



Нелегко быть тупым бревном в аниме про ниндзя.  
Когда значимые персонажи в беде, мы тут как тут. Занимаем их место, чтобы те сбежали, пока от нас даже щепок не оставляют. Иногда в процессе одного-единственного поединка двух важных ниндзя в расход идет дюжина наших. А иногда и больше.  
И без какого-либо права на ошибку – даже секундную. Потому что эта секунда может значить разницу между жизнью и смертью для ниндзя, которому мы помогаем. Поэтому ошибки недопустимы, вторых шансов нет. Мы должны быть в нужном месте. Или нигде.  
Временами наши обязанности крайне угнетают. Я видел друзей, искрошенных в пыль катаной или сгоревших дотла в огненной атаке. Моего лучшего друга разрубили пополам, пока тот прикрывал попавшего в засаду чунина. С тех пор я не могу отделаться от мысли о моих детях: что они будут делать, если такое случится и со мной. Сейчас они еще совсем «молодо-зелено», но рано или поздно вырастут.  
И, представьте себе, они хотят пойти по моим стопам. Меня это беспокоит, хотя я невольно горжусь ими.  
Каждый день мы ждем – на земле, в лесу, среди кучи дров, зная, что сегодня может быть наш выход. Наша очередь выполнять свой долг и спасать ниндзя.  
И никто нас не ценит. Все, похоже, даже не замечают наших усилий. Но мы все равно продолжаем. Как бы нас ни недооценивали, мы воспринимаем наши обязанности всерьез и с огромной гордостью делаем свою работу.  
Судьба бревна в аниме про ниндзя нелегка.  
Но ни один из нас и не представляет себе иного пути.


End file.
